


Want With All Your Heart

by PennanInque



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A what if story, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending Optional, I also ship sorikai soooo, I heard y'all like angst, I love all my children, rikai as well but can also be platonic, wrote as sokai but can just be platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennanInque/pseuds/PennanInque
Summary: Donald and Goofy don't make it in time to protect Sora while he shields Kairi."The razor-sharp metal glinted in the setting sun, and I felt the blood drain from my face as that reptilian eye stared me down, bidding its final goodbye.And then I felt him – his arms around me like a promise, his hair against the side of my face and the nape of my neck, his body warm and solid in front of me like a shield.His intention.I never got to thank him."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kingdom Hearts III fucked me up, man

I’ve heard people say that life-changing moments happen in slow motion. Time crawls by as your heart and your head take time to process what’s in front of you. Your breath comes to you languidly, your lungs still instinctively inhaling and exhaling even though your mind is racing. You hear your surroundings –people talking, wind rustling, birds singing—it’s all there, just in the background, waiting for you to catch up.

That’s not how it was for me.

For me, the world did not slow.

It stopped.

The moments before were a hazy recollection. The long-awaited reunion of the lost keyblade wielders had been soured as Xehanorth controlled the body of Aqua and Ventus’ friend. I remember the horror that had gripped me as the man who was once Terra struck Ven and then Sora. Concern had coursed through me and I wanted nothing more than to check that they were both alright, but those gold eyes had turned to me.

 _Be strong_ , I recall reminding myself. _This is what you trained for_. But dread had filled me. This man had dispatched Ven and Sora. What match was I?

Before I could shake myself from my stupor, a flash of black and red had intercepted my vision. A gasp ripped from my throat as Axel was sent sailing behind us, body crashing through hard rock until he was driven into the dirt. I called to him, but if there was an answer, I did not hear one.

Because that was the beginning of it. The beginning of the end.

Xehanort’s thirteenth snatched my attention back as he stood towering above me. His arm was raising, bringing his dreadful keyblade high in the air to strike. The razor-sharp metal glinted in the setting sun, and I felt the blood drain from my face as that reptilian eye stared me down, bidding its final goodbye.

And then I felt him – his arms around me like a promise, his hair against the side of my face and the nape of my neck, his body warm and solid in front of me like a shield.

His intention.

I never got to thank him.

Xehanort’s keyblade came crashing down as intended.

And suddenly Sora’s touch was gone.

The shock reeled me back far enough to see him one last time, his body already faded into transparency. His face was contorted into a grimace, his teeth clenched through the pain. He lifted his head through it to look at me. His eyes found mine, saw I was safe, and then with a satisfied smile, he vanished into light.

My heart stopped.

Numbly, I reached out to the shattered pieces of light, trying to hold onto them, to keep them together, to bring him back, but they all slipped from my fingers and faded into the air.

_“I’ll keep you safe”_

No.

_No._

I didn’t want this.

Not again.

I was going to be the one to keep _him_ safe. Repay the favour. Save him like he’d saved me dozens of times before.

But I couldn’t. I hadn’t been strong enough. I hadn’t been fast enough.

_Why didn’t I do something?_

Shock wasn’t a good enough excuse. There was no excuse for this.

The deadened feeling in my stomach boiled from grief quickly into rage. My keyblade appeared in my fist and I found myself lunging at the man who had killed my friend.

He blocked my blow effortlessly, following it up with a slash that caught my upper arm. I staggered back, but there was no room in me for physical pain when my heart was already full of the agony of loss. With hardly a second’s hesitation, I charged again.

I could vaguely hear the voices of my other friends behind me, but my own screams drowned them out.

I refused to relent, kept swiping and stabbing my keyblade at Xehanort’s vessel, but my lack of experience proved to be my downfall. A solid blow from his blade stole the breath from my chest and I immediately felt my heart losing its grip on my body.

Yells are cries echoed around me. I heard Riku bellow in fury before metal clashed with metal again.

I wanted to apologize.

I wanted to help.

I wanted to go back and stop all this.

I wanted Sora back.

Another shout from behind. Aqua. I felt her heart slip away just as mine finally gave out.

Everything went white.

But my heart still yearned for the things I could not change.

* * *

 

[Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A14822WW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially ends here, but if you want a happy(ish) ending, continue on.


	2. Chapter 2

A voice.

_“Your light is strong. You can do this, I know you can. Keep wanting, Kairi. Want with all your heart.”_

I opened my eyes to find a land of sea and sky.

Forever and always.

With all my heart.

“Okay, Naminé,” I said. “Let’s save our friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hope to brighten the darkness.


End file.
